1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to mechanisms in which a vibratory system is used to impart an impulse in one direction. This system may be used wherever such vibration is needed.
2. Description of Related Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,107 discloses a device for converting rotary motion into unidirectional linear motion. It involves a crank-like axle about which are connected a series of weights which are caused to rotate by a rotating cylindrical supporting structure. This system is described as resembling rocket and jet engines in that the system can achieve propulsion without the involvement of an external reactive medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,854 discloses an apparatus for imparting a net translational motion to a vehicle on a support system, to a water vessel or to a lighter-than-air vessel. It involves the rotation of an unbalanced weight mounted in turn on a rotating frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,615 discloses a device for imparting vibrating force to a plow in which a weight on a arm is rotated within a housing. In one embodiment, teeth on the circumference of the housing imparts rotation to the weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,368 discloses an adjustable device for producing vibratory forces which involves intermeshed gears mounted on plates. The angle between the plates may be adjusted thereby changing the magnitude of the vibratory forces produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,011 discloses a propulsion apparatus in which a rotating cam activates pistons in fluid filled reservoirs thereby causing an unbalanced centrifugal force and movement of the apparatus in a preselected linear direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,292 discloses a motivational generator for shakers and vehicles in which unbalanced weights mounted on arms in chevron-shaped vibratory devices are caused to rotate by a frame which itself rotates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,599 discloses a vibratory device for shakers and vehicles in which unbalanced weights on arms are driven by gears mounted on a rectangular platform. The platform rotates is mounted on a rectangular frame which also rotates. The gyroscope-like rotation of the frame damps unwanted vibrations resulting in defined back and forth vibratory motions in a single plane.